


Art for Bucky Barnes, (Not Quite) Esquire

by toomanysharks



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysharks/pseuds/toomanysharks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a poor law student who works 2 jobs along with being a full time student and has long since accepted that he’ll never be able to do an unpaid internship without being homeless, too. Love and romance are literally the furthest things from his mind. Except he meets Steve Rogers, who somehow makes this law school thing look easy despite being 5 foot nothing and looking like he stepped out of a punk show, not a law school library. Featuring Bucky’s failed attempts at dating, stress over final exams, Bucky being the mom friend, Sharon shoving straws in noses, Sam not accepting Bucky's shit, Steve appearing out of nowhere, a lot of alcohol, Oregon coast bonfires, and Bucky and Steve finally getting their shit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Bucky Barnes, (Not Quite) Esquire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [getluckywithbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getluckywithbucky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bucky Barnes, (Not Quite) Esquire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890640) by [getluckywithbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getluckywithbucky/pseuds/getluckywithbucky). 



> My art for the Stucky Big Bang 2016. 
> 
> Special thanks to my author for writing a great fic to make art for! Please, please, please go read "Bucky Barnes, (Not Quite) Esquire" and leave kudos and comments because it's a fun story and authors live for constant validation.


End file.
